Episode 40 (2011)
Nen × Users × Unite? (ノウリョクシャ×ハ×キョウリョクシャ？, Nōryokusha × Wa × Kyōryokusha?) is the 40th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on July 22nd, 2012. Overview Kurapika and the other applicants fight the assailants to escape the mansion. Kurapika is able to figure out it's all a ruse and the bodyguard team is formed. Meanwhile, Killua receives his brother's help to gather information about Greed Island. Summary In order to escape the mansion, Kurapika and the others must fight the mysterious assailants. In the middle of the fight, Kurapika tries to dodge, as Basho lands a punch on one of the assailants, and senses something strange about them. Kurapika watches the others fighting the ninjas from the top of a chandelier and jumps towards one of his fellow applicants, pointing a dagger to him. He threatens him to stop his shadow puppets within the count of three. Before Kurapika finishes counting, Shachmono Tocino finally stops his Nen ability, as Basho says that all of their opponents being controlled by Tocino are just made of Nen and he didn't feel something after he punched one of them. He questions Kurapika on how he found it out and Kurapika explains that when he watched above, he noticed that Tocino was the only one not being attacked by the puppets, adding they only had simple attacks and the assailants are only being instructed to attack the nearest targets. Once busted, Shachmono quickly reveals that he is working for their boss and was being instructed by him to test their skills. Tocino states that four can escape the mansion; Kurapika and the others suspect that there is another cohort, and so in order to determine who the other one is, Kurapika uses his Dowsing Chain. He points his chain to each of the applicants and the chain reacts when it points to Squala. Squala isn't convinced by the Dowsing Chain, but Melody explains that his heartbeat changed rapidly when the chain was pointed at him and explains more about one's heartbeat and state of mind. It sounds to Melody like a typical liar, but Squala is too stubborn to give up and accuses that he can't trust Kurapika and probably the two of them are working together. Basho uses his technique called Great Haiku. After he writes words from the scroll that has to do with a chair if it is ever touched by Basho's hand will burn and Basho demonstrates his Nen ability. After Basho's demonstration, he takes another scroll and writes that if a person answers his question untruthfully, they will be burned. As Basho questions each applicant whether they are a cohort or not, everyone denies, and when Squala is being questioned, he finally gives up and admits that he is the other cohort. After he introduces himself, he threatens them that even if he was caught they still wouldn't be able to get out of the mansion alive and refuses to tell them the order even if they torture him. Baise approaches Squala and kisses him, taking control of him by using her ability called Instant Lover, making Squala reveal the whole plan. Meanwhile, Milluki receives the memory card from Killua and starts deciphering the data. He also sends the URL of the Hunter-only Website to Killua via an eagle. Gon and Killua are about to arrive at Yorknew City and are two weeks away from meeting Leorio and Kurapika. The two will also gather information about Greed Island and in the middle of their conversation, the message containing the URL arrives. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia * Another cameo appearance from Yusuke and Kurama of Yoshihiro Togashi's ''YuYu Hakusho'' and the first cameo appearance of Kuwabara as action figures on Milluki's shelves. * Many ''Super Sentai'' (''Power Rangers''), ''Kamen Rider'', Godzilla, and ''Pretty Cure'' figures can also be seen on Milluki's shelves. Navigation es:Episodio_40_(2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Yorknew City arc